


The Goatman is Real and he Wants his Bridge Back

by Sinner_Writes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheers motherfuckers, Demon Technoblade, M/M, buzzfeed unsolved au, i wrote this while drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Writes/pseuds/Sinner_Writes
Summary: George knows that ghosts are real.  The only problem is convincing his best friend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 28
Kudos: 984





	The Goatman is Real and he Wants his Bridge Back

For as long as George has known him, Dream has always had a strange aura about him. It’s dark, sinister, and somehow completely recognizable as something other than his friend. And since George is a firm believer of the supernatural, he only assumes that Dream is being haunted.

Dream, however, just laughs at him.

Unfortunately, he also decides that George’s incredibly valid concerns are a spark of inspiration to make a paranormal hunting show. “Dream Team Unsolved,” he calls it. George would make a witty remark, but he’s too fucking terrified of pissing off the ghosts to think of one.

Now, in the past, George had no evidence for his “best friend is being haunted” claim beyond a gut feeling. However, the show has brought more and more evidence to the table.

It starts with a large, shadowy form showing in some of their videos. Sometimes in the background, other times up close. Either way, it always seems to be facing Dream. Dream, of course, blames it on shitty footage and a bad camera. But the thing is, it keeps coming up no matter how many times they get a new one.

Then, they have the bright idea of bringing a spirit box with them while exploring a haunted house.

“Hey there, demons,” Dream had begun. “It’s me, ya boy.” George is almost about to giggle at his joke for once, when the spirit box crackles.

“Hey there, handsome,” comes a deep, monotone voice, clear as can be. “It’s me, your future husband.”

The two of them freeze, and George almost thinks that Dream realizes something is wrong when the taller boy doubles over in laughter.

“Really, George?” He manages to get out between breaths. “You actually took the time to pre-record a message?”

And no matter how many times he tries, he can’t convince the other that he didn’t touch the box.

Of course, it’s shortly after this that George finds a Ouija board of all things in Dream’s apartment.

“What the fuck is this,” he says, holding it out.   
  


“Oh, that? I bought it in college. I vaguely remember using it when I was drunk.”

“...What did you say?” George asks, a creeping horror rising in his chest.

“Honestly? I don’t remember. Somehow woke up without a hangover, though.”

\---

The final straw for George’s suspicions, though, are when they visit a place that the locals have called “The Goat Man’s Bridge.”

“I defy you, Goat Man!” Dream shouts, stomping and jumping all over the bridge. “This is  _ my _ bridge now!” George, however, can’t focus on that.

No, he can only focus on the horned man in a suit that’s watching. Said horned man looks like he’s going to make a move towards his friend, and before George can do anything-

A much taller horned man practically appears from thin air, grabs the goat man by the horn, and throws him to the ground. They stare at each other for a moment before the goat man gets up and scurries off. Then, the man turns to look directly at George.

Long pink hair falls in front of a pale face, and even from this distance, red eyes are visible. His head tilts, and tusked teeth are exposed with a sly grin.

He doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t have to.

And by the time Dream notices that the attention is no longer on him, the demon is gone.

\---

Dream Team Unsolved comes to an unexpected end soon after.

They had been filming the series finale in some old, haunted mansion. The two of them had been on the second floor, just doing their thing, when Dream stepped on what was apparently a weak point in the house. The next thing he knew, his friend had fallen as the floor collapsed.

George calls out his name, sprinting down to the lower level as fast as he can -- and freezing at what he finds.

The demon from the bridge is holding the unconscious brunet bridal style like he weighs nothing. He only spares a quick glance at the new arrival before going back to staring at Dream. He looks almost… Fond, but George knows better than to trust a demon. With shaky hands, he goes to pull out the crucifix that he had carried just for this.

“Don’t even bother,” says the deep, monotone voice, giving a look of disinterest. “That thing’s not even properly blessed.” He looks back down at Dream, face softening. “I’ll have him back eventually. Maybe.” And then he disappears.

Dream, thankfully, does come back. And finally, FINALLY, his friend believes in the supernatural.

However, believing and being rational are two completely different things -- as is proven when the taller man casually mentions that he now has a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Dream used that Ouija board to flirt with a demon for about three hours before passing out and forgetting the entire thing.


End file.
